


Two for one

by fanficshiddles



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Males, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Competition, Cunnilingus, D/s, DD/DD/LG, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Michael wants the girl, Missionary Position, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Rules, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tickling, Tom wants the girl, Vaginal Fingering, daddy dom, dd/lg, fight for dominance, fight for the girl, threeway relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Tom and Michael both fall for the same girl. They come to an arrangement for a three-way relationship, but it’s not as smooth sailing as they all hoped.And Isa also has a 'little' secret.





	1. Chapter 1

Isa couldn’t believe that she was running away from her two favorite actors. But as she saw them coming towards her in the street, she couldn’t stop herself from turning on her heels and bolting away.

But she had good reason to…  
  


‘Meet anyone you like?’ Tom asked Michael as he joined him at the bar.

‘I did actually. She gave me her number.’ Michael smiled. ‘Did you?’

‘I did too. Got a number as well.’ Tom smirked and patted his jacket pocket, where he had her number safely stored.

‘A successful night for us both then.’ Michael held his drink up and Tom clinked his glass with his.

Michael was in London for a movie and Tom had some time off. So the two met up and decided to go along to the clubs date night. But it wasn’t an ordinary club. It was a BDSM club.

Both men were looking for a relationship, but with their certain  _kinks_ , they knew the best place was to find someone into BDSM as well. It saved for some awkward conversations on dates. Which they both had their fair share of. Getting along well with a girl, only to reach the more intimate stage and find they weren’t into anything remotely BDSM.

‘Are you going to call her?’ Tom asked.

‘Of course. I really like her.’ Michael nodded.

‘Me too. She’s the only one I liked out of them all.’

‘Is she a fan of yours?’ Michael asked.

‘I think she knew  _of_  me, from the look of her face when I walked in. But she never let on otherwise.’ Tom chuckled.

‘Same with me. Seems we might have finally landed on our feet. We should double date if things go well.’ Michael joked.

  
Isa couldn’t believe how her night had went. She went along to the club for the date night but hadn’t expected to meet anyone that she liked or anyone that liked her back. She had been meaning to go along for months, but it took a while to get the courage up to actually go.

The way the club held the date nights, was they had lots of little private cubicles. So the submissives stayed in and the Dominants did the rounds. They had 5 minutes with each one, getting to know them and see if they clicked at all.

A few nice dominants had spoken to her, but she didn’t really feel like they clicked well. So she didn’t give them her number. Even though one of them had asked for it, she politely declined.

Then to her utter surprise, one of her favorite actors, Tom Hiddleston walked into her cubicle. She nearly had to pick her jaw up from the floor. But she managed to keep her composure and kept calm… Just.

He was just as she imagined he would be. Sweet and kind. He made her laugh in the short five minutes and she was never in a million years going to say no when he asked for her number. She couldn’t believe he actually  _wanted_  it.

Then, a few men later another of her favorite actors, Michael Fassbender walked in and the same thing happened. She had to pinch herself to check she wasn’t dreaming. She was sure she was a character in someone’s fan fiction because it was so surreal for her, she couldn’t believe it.

But she didn’t think that either of the men would actually take it any further and phone her. So she tried not to think about it too much or get too excited.

  
‘Is she still here?’ Tom asked Michael as they looked around the club.

‘I don’t see her.’ Michael turned his head to have a look, but he couldn’t see her.

‘What’s her name?’ Tom asked.

‘Isabel.’ Michael said as he looked back to Tom, but put his drink down from the look of disgust on his face. ‘What?’

‘Isa for short, right? You’re kidding me!’ Tom sighed.

‘We both like the same girl?’

‘Seems like it.’ Tom ran his hand down his face. ‘I wonder why she gave us both her number.’

‘Well, she maybe met you first and thought, yeah he’s ok. But then when I came after, she regretted giving you her number and is hoping that you will never call her. Because she wants  _me_.’ Michael said cockily.

‘Get over yourself.’ Tom laughed and punched him in the arm.

The two men finished their drinks and then they left to get a taxi. But as they stepped outside, they both saw Isa waiting for a taxi too.

‘Hello again, darling.’ Tom said as he walked straight over to her, Michael right at his side.

Isa turned and looked at the two men, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Her cheeks flushed red and she felt her stomach twist. It was one thing meeting them separately, but seeing them both together, she wasn’t sure how she was still standing.

‘Hi.’ She said once she found her voice.

‘I was telling Tom here that you clearly saw my magnificent good looks and decided that you hoped Tom wouldn’t call you, but I would.’ Michael grinned cheekily.

‘Oh man. What is happening?’ Isa said as she shook her head and put her head into her hands as she laughed.

‘He’s only messing with you. We all know I’m the one with the good looks.’ Tom winked at her when she looked up again.

‘I’m sorry… I was so surprised to see you both. I didn’t really think that either of you would actually call anyway.’ Isa said nervously.

‘Why would you think that?’ Michael frowned.

‘I… I don’t know. There was probably lots of nice girls in the other cubicles. I mean, you can probably have anyone you want.’ Isa blushed.

‘Perhaps we could. But I would love to take  _you_  out on a date. That’s why I took  _your_  number only.’ Tom said honestly.

‘Same here.’ Michael chimed in.

‘I… I have no idea what to say.’ Isa laughed nervously.

‘How about. We both take you on a date, separately, that way you can get to know us. No expectations on the date. Then you can see if you want to go on a second date with one of us, or neither of us. There will be no hard feelings between us, either way.’ Tom suggested, looking at Michael who nodded in agreement.

Isa couldn’t believe her ears. She wasn’t sure why they were both so interested in her. But she wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity like that.

‘Ok… I um, I better go now. My taxi is here. It was really nice to meet you both again.’ Isa smiled as she stepped back and then rushed into the taxi that had pulled up.

Tom and Michael waved to her as she left. She still didn’t quite believe that they would actually contact her. But she would be lying if there wasn’t a bit of hope inside of her.

‘She’s mine.’ Tom said simply as he hailed the next taxi down.

‘No way. I will win her over.’ Michael argued back as he followed Tom into the taxi.

  
Isa was excited to receive a text the following day from Tom.

_T: Hello, darling. Hope you’re well. If you’re still up for that date, I was wondering if you are free tonight?_

_I: Hi, Tom. Yes I am free tonight. What time are you thinking?_

_T: Excellent. Let’s say 6pm? Do you know the restaurant, The Docks?_

_I: Yep. I’ll be there. Look forward to it._

Isa let out a squeal of excitement. She was  _so_ excited. Yet nervous when the realisation hit her that she was going to go on a date with THE Tom Hiddleston.

  
_T: I’m taking Isa on a date tonight. Prepare to be forgotten forever!_

_M: Asshole. Hope you choke on your food!_

_  
_Tom was already there at the restaurant when Isa arrived. She felt the butterflies return to her stomach when she saw him waiting outside. He looked really smart in a suit. Isa nearly dropped to her knees right there on front of him.

‘You look beautiful, Isabel.’ Tom smiled as he approached her and kissed her cheek, causing her skin to tingle from where his lips landed.

‘Thank you.’ She blushed.

Tom motioned for her to go inside with him. He put his hand gently onto her lower back as he guided her in. She felt a bit giddy at the contact and couldn’t stop smiling.

Over dinner, Tom was the perfect gentleman. The conversation flowed between the two of them. He didn’t ask anything about what she was into, kink wise. He kept it all polite and like a gentleman should on the first date.

He didn’t allow her to pay, even though she argued over it. She eventually had to give in. He walked her to the nearest taxi rank and even paid that for her. Again with plenty of arguing, but he won.

She was sad that the night was ending, but she was riding high on cloud nine.

‘I’ve really enjoyed this evening with you. I hope to see you again. But there’s no pressure.’ Tom said before giving her another kiss to the cheek goodbye.

Isa knew what he meant by that. She felt bad because she’d had such a nice date with Tom.

  
_T: She’s all mine, mate. You can pack your bags._

_M: She’s not had a taste of the Fassbender yet! You’ll soon be the one that’s forgotten._

_T: I’d like to see you try!_

_  
_Michael got in touch with Isa a few days after her date with Tom. He had been a bit busy with filming and also didn’t want to pressure her too much. Even though he had been desperate to take her out on a date.

He wasn’t sure what it was about her that enamoured him so much. But he really liked her from that short meeting they had. He was pretty gutted that things were the way they were with Tom in the mix too.

Michael actually picked her up from her place in a taxi. He was the same as Tom, wouldn’t let her pay for the taxi. Or the meal.

He was just as kind as Tom too. They got along really well and had plenty to talk about. He asked about her job, hobbies, everything.

She was completely torn. And knew there was no way she would be able to pick one of them. She didn’t want to hurt either of their feelings either. So she decided it would be best to just hope they moved on and didn’t want to see her again.

But she was _so_  wrong.

Both of them got in touch about a second date. She freaked out entirely and took a while to respond to them. Then she sent the same message to them both.

_I: I really had a nice time on the date with you. I really like you, and am honoured that you want to go on another date with me. But, I don’t think it would be wise to do so. I’m sorry._

Tom and Michael were confused to why she had said that to them both, but didn’t want to go on another date. To say their egos were bruised would be an understatement.

  
Instead of just giving up. The two decided to go and visit her. More to see she was ok than anything. As they felt bad for the way they had acted, having her go on a date with them both. But they both really liked her and did become a bit competitive between themselves over her.

But as they were walking down the road towards her house, they saw her heading in their direction. As she spotted them, she turned on her heels instantly and quickly rushed away from them.

Tom and Michael shared a look of confusion.

Isa had rushed back home and was not long inside when there was a knock on her door. She froze, as she knew it would be them.

She turned around and hesitantly opened the door. Seeing them both on her doorstep, she was sure it was some weird dream that she would wake up from at any minute.

‘Isa. We are SO sorry for the way we’ve been behaving. We should have never put you in a position like that. We just want to apologise and check that you’re doing ok.’ Tom said softly, a look of genuine guilt on his face.

‘I… I just can’t believe that Tom Hiddleston and Michael Fassbender are both stood on my door step right now.’ Isa said as she put her head into her hands, making the two men chuckle. ‘I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have given my number to you both. I was just so shocked to see you… I am a fan of both of you, as I’m sure you kind of guessed by now. It was a surprise. But after getting to know you both more, I honestly couldn’t just… Choose one of you. You’re both really nice and I’m sure you will find a wonderful girlfriend and sub in one.’ Isa blushed as she spoke, but was truthful with them.

‘Well, I hope she is even as half as lovely as you are.’ Michael said in a charming tone that made Isa’s heart melt.

They didn’t stay long, leaving Isa to get her thoughts together again before going to get her food shop in. Which is what she had been about to do before she saw them on the street.

But that evening, she got added into a group chat on WhatsApp with Tom  _and_ Michael. Where they asked a question that completely floored her.

_M: Tom and I were wondering… What do you think about having two Doms?_


	2. Chapter 2

Isa was so nervous as she walked up the steps to Tom’s home.

He had given her his address to go and meet with him and Michael. Her mind was reeling with so many thoughts, fantasies and also worries about the message she received the night before. She still couldn’t get her head around the whole situation.

She took a few deep breaths before knocking on the door. It was as though Tom was just waiting on the other side of the door as he opened it almost straight away.

‘Isa. So glad you’ve come round. Come on in.’ Tom smiled and motioned for her to come in.

When she entered, Tom gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush. He took her jacket for her and hung it up on the hook, then he guided her through to the living room where Michael was waiting.

‘Would you like a drink?’ Tom offered her as she greeted Michael.

‘Yes, please.’ She nodded, needing the alcoholic courage to help her get through whatever  _this_  was going to be.

She sat down on a chair opposite the sofa where Tom and Michael were sat. She still couldn’t believe that she was actually in Tom’s house, with the two actors.

‘Have you thought about our offer?’ Michael asked.

‘I, um… I can’t _stop_  thinking about it.’ Isa blushed. ‘Are you both serious?’

‘We are deadly serious.’ Tom nodded.

‘For sure, it’s not exactly what we had in mind to start with. But, it makes sense. We are both away for long periods of time with our careers. This way, you won’t be alone. And we both really like you, Isa. We thought, if you want, we could all just hang out. Go on some dates, and see what happens. No pressure on anyone.’ Michael suggested.

‘Two Doms… This is, crazy. Spend a while waiting to meet one and then two come along.’ Isa laughed.

‘Think you could handle having two?’ Tom smirked.

‘I have no idea. Depends on what like you both are.’ Isa shrugged with a smile.

As the evening went on, the drinks kept flowing. They all got to know one another better and Isa got more and more comfortable with them both. They ordered in some food for dinner and as expected, Isa got glares from both men when she attempted to at least pay for her part.

‘Please. I feel bad.’ Isa pleaded as they were in the kitchen dishing out the food.

‘No! No arguing, Isa. You should be glad I’m not officially your Dom yet, or I’d be taking you over my knee for arguing back.’ Michael warned her.

Isa opened her mouth but said nothing, so she looked a bit like a fish. Making the guys both laugh.

‘Or perhaps, you like the thought of that?’ Tom said playfully as he moved closer to her, into her space, grinning down at her.

‘I… Well, I wouldn’t say no.’ Isa blushed and bit her lower lip.

‘Oh really? I will have to remember that.’ Tom smirked and hooked one of his long fingers beneath her chin, tilting her face up so he could press a soft kiss to her lips, taking the breath from her.

Michael clenched his jaw as he watched. He had to try and keep calm, even though the jealousy was taking over inside of him. He knew this wasn’t a situation to get jealous in, that they were all in it together.

Tom leaned back, letting Isa get herself together again from the kiss. But she didn’t get long as Michael put his hands on her hips, spinning her around to face him.

‘I want some of that too.’ He purred, before leaning down and stealing a kiss from her lips as well.

Tom rolled his eyes as he tried not to let it affect him. He concentrated on putting the food out while Michael took his time kissing Isa.

Isa’s mind was spinning, and not from the alcohol.

‘Well… This is going to take a while to get used to.’ She giggled.

The rest of the evening went well, for Isa anyway. Tom and Michael were still struggling to learn that they were both going to be  _sharing_  Isa. If it got to that stage, they weren’t going to rush or push her into anything. If she still decided she wanted one and not the other, then they would accept that too.

They all spoke about their hobbies, likes and dislikes, music, careers, everything they could think of to get to know each other better. It turned out they had quite a bit in common.

Isa said how going to the zoo was her favourite thing to do. Also that she loved ice skating. Tom and Michael loved how her eyes lit up with such passion when she spoke about things she was good at and enjoyed.

‘So, what kind of Doms are you then?’ Isa asked them both once she was feeling confident enough to speak about that sort of things.

‘I like to think that I am kind, approachable and fun, yet strict when needed.’ Tom smiled.

‘I’d say I was the same. As well as protective and affectionate.’ Michael butted in with.

‘I was just about to say the same.’ Tom said as he glanced to Michael with an eyebrow up.

Isa was getting the feeling that it was a good thing she had sat on the chair on her own, so that she wasn’t next to one of the men and not the other. She had a feeling they weren’t quite 100% with the situation yet, on attempting a three-way dating phase.

‘Have you had subs before?’ She asked them both, Michael responded first.

‘I have had one before. But it didn’t really work out for long. She was very, bratty. Nearly 24/7. I don’t understand how one can be a submissive if they are constantly arguing and fighting with their Dom. Don’t get me wrong, some playful cheekiness is fun. And the odd bad behaviour. But, not all the time. It just gets tiring having to constantly reprimand and punish someone you just want to love and have fun with.’ Michael said.

‘I get that.’ Isa nodded in understanding. ‘Tom?’ She looked to him.

‘I haven’t had anyone serious that’s into BDSM, no. Past relationships were vanilla, got a bit scared when my dominant side came out in the bedroom.’ Tom sighed.

‘I know that feeling… My ex, well, we were just vanilla. But he knew I was into submitting. He tried, but it wasn’t natural and didn’t feel right. I felt bad for ending things, but I just wasn’t really getting what I needed. It kind of tore us apart... But as long as I get plenty of cuddles from my Dom. I don’t mind much else.’ Isa laughed as she looked down to fiddle with her hands in her lap.

‘Well, he’s a fool for not giving you what you need. I sure hope that I can do that for you. And of course, all the cuddles in the world is a big yes.’ Tom smiled and leaned over the table to put his hand over hers.

‘You mean,  _we_ , Tom.’ Michael corrected him.

‘Yes, sorry… _We_  can hopefully be what you need.’ Tom said in a slight growl.

‘I know I can. Whether Tommy boy can or not, well, we will have to see.’ Michael grinned cockily as he winked at Isa.

‘Don’t start.’ Tom hissed to Michael as he glared at him over his shoulder.

‘I’m only saying.’ Michael laughed.

‘Well, don’t. We both know that I am the strongest and most dominant one.’ Tom said.

‘Yeah, right. I could easily take you down.’ Michael threatened.

Tom said nothing but looked at Michael with a death stare.

Isa wasn’t sure what to think of the two as their testosterone level was clearly high tonight. Thinking it was no doubt the alcohol that was making them like that. But she knew it must be weird for them both too. Although a deep part of her also found it slightly arousing how they were over her.

After all, who wouldn’t be? Two of the hottest men on earth, both wanting her and willing to share her. Even with some bickering and attempts of Alpha male dominance over the other.

And it was only just the start.


	3. Chapter 3

Isa had another date night with Tom and Michael later that week.

They were planning to go to the cinema and then for a few drinks afterwards in a local pub. Isa was pretty nervous about going out in public. Not because of who they were, but because of what people might think with her being on a date with  _two_ men. It wasn’t exactly the norm.

Her hands were trembling with a mixture of excitement and nerves as she got herself ready. Wearing a nice simple blue dress that went down to just above her knees, with her hair wavy as it fell down over her shoulders. She wasn’t used to the whole dating thing, it had been a while. But she wanted to make a good impression for the men.

When there was a knock on the door, she wanted to sprint over to open it. But she took in a deep breath and slowly made her way over. When she opened the door all she could see was two humungous bunches of flowers.

‘Hello, darling.’ She heard Tom’s voice from behind.

‘Sorry we’re a little early. Hope that’s ok.’ She heard Michael say.

‘Come in, it’s no problem.’ She laughed as the two men attempted to enter at the same time, but had to struggle through one at a time with the flowers.

‘These are for you.’ Tom smiled as he put his bunch down on the counter in the kitchen, Michael quickly followed with his.

‘Thank you, so much. Both of you.’ Isa said as she leaned in to smell the flowers, they both smelled wonderful.

The men both gave her a kiss on each cheek, making her blush. While she sorted the flowers out into vases, Michael and Tom glared at one another as they straightened their suits out.

Unknown to Isa, they had both battled earlier in the flower shop to get the biggest bunch of flowers possible. Tom started with a single rose, but when he saw Michael with a dozen flowers, he got two dozen. Then Michael changed and asked for a large bunch. Tom had to counter that with the biggest bunch possible. Then Michael demanded for them to sort out another large bunch too. So Isa ended up with near enough an entire garden in her kitchen.

‘Are you ready to go?’ Tom asked.

‘Let me just grab my coat.’ Isa nodded.

‘Wow. She looks stunning.’ Michael said as he and Tom watched her go to her bedroom to get her coat.

‘Indeed.’ Tom purred.

Tom noticed half of her bed in her room, it had a lot of stuffed cuddly toys on it. It made him smile widely at her when she came back to them.

‘Let’s go.’ She blushed from the way they were both looking at her.

The three of them piled into the taxi that Tom and Michael had sorted. Isa really liked the way she was sat between them both in the back, her thighs touching theirs and feeling their bodies at either side of her. She felt incredibly safe between them and rather giddy.

She felt even giddier when Tom placed his hand on her knee, his thumb slowly stroked her skin making her body feel alight. But Michael saw and he did the same to her other knee. She loved how large their hands were, both had long fingers too. She had to keep her mind occupied from running away with herself.

‘This film better be good.’ Michael said as they pulled up at the cinema.

‘It’s got great reviews.’ Tom assured him.

‘I’ve been dying to see it for a while.’ Isa said excitedly as they all bundled out of the taxi.

Isa was really surprised when Michael took her hand in his. He gave her a grin and a wink as they walked. But Tom wasn’t wanting to miss out either. Instead of taking her hand though, he slipped his arm around her waist.

Isa couldn’t stop blushing the entire time as a few people gave them some odd glances. A few had a look of recognition on their faces, but most of them were just looking at them weirdly because she was with two men.

‘Are you ok with this?’ Tom asked Isa.

‘Yeah… I think so. It’s going to be weird to start with, to get used to.’ Isa smiled.

When they went into the cinema, Tom and Michael shared a look with one another as Isa went straight over to the pick n mix stand. Tom went with her while Michael went to get the tickets, drinks and popcorn.

Isa and Tom filled up a large cup of sweets. She attempted to pay, but Tom snatched her purse from her and put it into the inside of his jacket.

‘How many times, Isabel. You are not paying.’ He said in warning.

She didn’t argue, knowing already it was pointless. Her sub inside of her was squealing with delight at the firm tone he had used.

‘Do you think you’ve got enough sweets there?’ Michael asked as he frowned at how heavy the cup was.

‘Need plenty of choice. Besides, they’re good for a few days’ worth of snacks.’ Tom grinned and winked at Isa.

Michael rolled his eyes with a smile as he put it on the counter, along with the other stuff.

Tom was a little confused as he noticed that it was like Isa was trying to contain something. He could tell she was excited about going to see the movie. Yet he was sure he saw her having an internal battle with herself.

He had a slight inkling to what it might be. But he wasn’t entirely sure yet, so didn’t want to bring it up with her or Michael… Yet. But if he was right, he was going to be delighted.

The three went through to the auditorium and their seats were right up at the back. As in the taxi, Isa was sat between them both. She and Tom shared the sweets while Michael had popcorn, which Isa made sure to steal some from him.

Tom looked at Isa and saw her face light up happily when the lights went off and the trailers all finished, ready for the film to start.

There was someone touching her during the entire film. Whether it was Tom’s hand on her knee or Michaels arm wrapped around her shoulder, there was contact the whole time. And she loved it.

After the film, she was excited and talking all about it. Tom and Michael loved the way she picked up on some details from the film that even they missed.

They went to the pub and were lucky as it was pretty quiet. So they didn’t have to worry too much about anyone seeing them.

They sat down with their drinks in a corner table and spoke some more about the film.

‘Can I get my purse back, please?’ Isa asked Tom.

‘Why?’ Tom smirked.

‘Because… Just, because.’ Isa shrugged as she kept her hand out, waiting.

‘Tell me why first.’ Tom said as he pulled her purse out from his pocket and threw it up in the air to catch it again.

‘Because… Inside of it contains money and usually money is exchanged for goods.’ Isa said cheekily as she looked at Tom expectantly.

‘Cheeky!’ Tom laughed and poked her in her ribs, making her laugh.

‘Please. I’ll show you after.’ Isa begged.

‘Just give her the purse back, Tom. It’s hers after all. You could be done for theft.’ Michael laughed.

‘Alright. Two against one. You win.’ Tom finally handed her purse back to her.

Isa grinned and got up from her chair. Tom and Michael looked at her with an eyebrow up, waiting to see what she was going to do. She went over to the bar, the men looked at one another and laughed.

Isa came back to the table with a tray of shots and jagerbombs for the three of them.

‘Isa. What have we told you about paying?’ Michael growled lowly.

‘It’s just some shots and stuff.’ Isa shrugged as she sat down again.

‘Well, I can’t say no to jagerbombs.’ Tom said as he picked up his.

The three of them downed the bombs and their shots. Isa pulled a funny face, making the men laugh. The three got pretty drunk, but the alcohol definitely went to Isa’s head more than Tom and Michael’s. But the men didn’t mind as she was extra cuddly with them.

They got a taxi when they were finished and Isa was happily in-between them again.

‘Someone drank a bit too much.’ Tom whispered to Isa.

‘Not me.’ Isa said as she shook her head.

‘Well, Michael seems not too bad to me. So it must be you.’ Tom laughed and gave her thigh a squeeze.

When the taxi pulled up at Isa’s place, she went to say goodbye to Tom and Michael. But they followed her up to her door.

‘We are inviting ourselves to stay over, to sleep on the sofa. You’re too intoxicated to be left alone.’ Michael said as he took her keys from her to unlock the door, as her hands were a bit shaky.

‘I’m fiiiine.’ Isa said as they went inside.

‘Are you sure you’re going to be alright on the sofa? There’s not much room for two.’ Isa said as she found some blankets and pillows.

‘We’ll be fine. Michael can take the floor.’ Tom said smugly.

‘No, Tom can take the floor.’ Michael corrected him.

Isa rolled her eyes and tossed the stuff down on the sofa for them to sort out themselves. She gave them both a big hug before retreating to her room.

‘Are you going to be alright?’ Tom asked as he watched Isa stumble away to her bedroom.

‘I’ll be fine.’ She called back to him. ‘Ow, shit.’ She said as she banged her toe on the side of her bed.

Tom chuckled as he and Michael got sorted.   
  


Isa was in her room getting herself ready for bed. She was about to get in when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

‘Shit.’ She hissed quietly to herself.

She rushed to the door and opened it just enough for her head to look out, it was Tom. She made sure he couldn’t see past her.

‘Everything ok?’ She asked as she looked up at the impossibly gorgeous man.

‘Yes. I just wanted to make sure you’re ok?’ Tom asked.

‘I am. Just ready to pass out now.’ Isa smiled.

‘Make sure that you sleep on your side, try and drink plenty of water too.’

‘Yes, Sir.’ Isa said playfully as she cheekily saluted him.

‘You’re rather cheeky when you’re drunk.’ Tom smirked and reached up to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand, making her blush.

‘Well… Maybe I do need to be punished.’ Isa said as she bit her lower lip.

‘Oh, really? Well, I will keep a note of this.’ He leaned in closer, his lips right next to her ear as he whispered. ‘So that when I do have permission to be your Dom, I will definitely be bending you over my knee for a good spanking with my bare hand.’

Isa’s knees turned to jelly and she just gawped up at him, not sure what to say.

Tom smirked and leaned back. His eyes flickered down over her cute hello kitty pyjamas, from the little bit that he could see anyway.

‘Good night, darling.’ He winked at her then went to the living room.

Isa was about to shut the door when she heard some bickering.

‘Bastard! That’s my sofa. Get off!’

Then she heard a loud thud and Michael swearing at Tom in return.

She giggled as she closed her door.


	4. Chapter 4

‘Isabel…’ Isa jumped as she woke up, startled from hearing the voice.

Her eyes opened wide and she shot up on the bed. Tom was sat at the side, he smiled when she woke up properly.

‘Is everything ok?’ She asked as she rubbed her eyes, looking adorable in the process.

‘Yes. I just wanted to check that you were ok. And to say that Michael is out getting breakfast in for us. He has the munchies.’ He chuckled.

Isa saw Tom look at the other side of her bed, around the pillow where all her stuffed cuddly toys get chucked to at night.

‘I have a bit of a collection.’ She said shyly as she made sure the blanket was covering herself.

‘Very nice collection I must say. Are they all beanie babies?’ Tom asked as he reached over to pick one up, a cat.

‘Yeah. My goal is to kind of collect all of them. But they’re not cheap and money doesn’t grow on trees.’ Isa admitted.

‘That’s true. You keep the tags on?’ Tom said as he opened the tag to read it. ‘Mattie the cat. Do they all have names and this information?’ He asked.

‘Yeah, that’s why I keep the tags on.’

‘Do you have a favourite?’ Tom put Mattie back with the others.

‘Yes! This one. Butch. There’s a larger one of him too, he’s next on my list to get.’ Isa said happily as she picked up a dog bull terrier beanie.

‘He was my first one I bought. I…’ She trailed off a bit, as she realised she was getting a bit over excited. ‘Yeah. First one.’ She smiled.

Tom was about to say something when they heard the front door and Michael calling through that breakfast had arrived. Tom left Isa to get dressed.

‘I think, that Isa is a little.’ Tom said to Michael quietly in the kitchen.

‘A little what?’ Michael asked, not taking anything in as he started sorting out breakfast.

‘Dude. A  _little_.’ Tom said as he whacked Michael’s arm.

‘Ohhh. You mean, baby girl kind of thing?’ Michael stopped and gave Tom his full attention.

‘It’s just a hunch. Not entirely sure yet.’

‘If you are right, what do we do?’ He asked him.

‘What do you mean,  _what do we do_?’ Tom frowned.

‘Well. Being in a Daddy/little relationship is very different from a usual Dom/sub dynamic.’

‘Yes, it is. But it can be even better. I don’t know about you, but that’s the kind of relationship I’ve always wanted. It’s just even more difficult finding the right little instead of a submissive. Whether she knows she is one, or perhaps just has the personality of one, I don’t know.’ Tom said, trying not to get over excited at the fact that he thought Isa was a little.

‘I have to admit, I’ve not thought about it before. But it does sound appealing to try that kind of relationship. Two daddies instead of one? I wonder if she could cope.’ Michael grinned.

‘We’ll have to be sure first. We don’t want to freak her out, if she isn’t.’ Tom said and Michael nodded.

‘This hunch isn’t just because of her beanie baby collection, is it?’ Michael asked.

‘You’ve seen it?’

‘Yeah. I checked in on her through the night. She was sound asleep.’

‘It’s not just that. She just seems like she would enjoy not having to think about or worry about adult stuff too much. That she would like someone looking after her. More of a playful, caring kind of Dom than a regular one.’ Tom said.

Michael nodded in agreement just as Isa came through to join them.

They all sat down at her table to eat together.

‘Where did you get this breakfast from? It’s  _so_  good!’ Isa said as she gobbled up some bacon.

‘Just the café down the street. Have you never been in there before?’ Michael asked, surprised.

‘Nope. It always looked a bit shabby from the outside. Will definitely go in now though.’

‘Shabby? Are you too posh for little cafés, huh?’ Tom teased.

‘Obviously. Only the poshest of places for me.’ Isa laughed.

Tom and Michael offered to wash and dry the dishes, even with protesting from Isa. But they argued with how they had just bombarded her living room last night, it was the least they could do.

Isa was sat watching them and started laughing. She put her hand over her mouth when they both turned around to look at her.

‘What are you laughing at?’ Michael asked with a smirk.

‘I just never in a million years, imagined that Loki and Magneto would be in my kitchen cleaning my dishes.’ Isa laughed.

Tom and Michael started laughing too.

‘It should be just Michael doing dishes in that case. Loki is a god, a Prince after all. Dishes is way beneath him.’ Tom winked at Isa, earning a punch from Michael in the arm.

  
Tom and Michael invited Isa round to Tom’s that evening, once Michael was finished with some filming.

Isa was supposed to be meeting her friend, but she couldn’t say no to spending more time with Tom and Michael. Her friend didn’t mind at all when she explained the unusual situation that she was in.

When Isa went round to Tom’s, he was on his own as Michael was running a little late. But neither of them minded.

‘So, I guess I can’t ask about the script you're learning lines for?’ Isa asked as she and Tom sat down on the sofa once Tom put away a new script he was reading through.

‘No. Afraid not. But I can tell you the character I am going to be playing.’ Tom smirked.

‘Oooh, who? What kind of film is it?’ Isa asked excitedly.

‘Well, let’s just say that next time me and Michael do dishes, it may very well be Loki doing them instead of me.’ Tom grinned and winked at her.

‘Oh my god. Seriously? You’re playing Loki again?’ Isa squeaked excitedly.

‘Yep. He’s not done with me yet… I take it you’re a loyal subject of Loki’s army?’ Tom quirked an eyebrow up as he looked at her.

‘Of course. The most loyal of them all.’

‘Would you kneel for him?’ Tom asked knowingly.

‘Always.’ Isa blushed.

‘That is very good to know.’ Tom winked at her.

‘What is very good to know?’ Michael asked as he walked in.

‘Hey!’ Isa stood up to give him a hug and he kissed her on the cheek.

‘Isa was just telling me that she will always kneel for Loki. That’s where her loyalty lies.’ Tom said smugly.

‘I’m sure if it was Magneto versus Loki, she would be on Magneto’s side. He is stronger, after all.’ Michael said cockily.

‘Loki is a god. Master of magic. There is no way your metal man would defeat him.’

‘He’s covered in metal and leather. Magneto would have Loki eating out of his palm.’

‘Wrong. The metal could very well be all illusion.’ Tom grinned.

Isa just laughed at the way they were both bickering over their characters.

‘You decide. Who is your favourite?’ Michael asked Isa.

‘No no. I’m not getting involved in this one. I would kneel for both Loki  _and_ Magneto. So, not choosing.’ Isa shrugged.

Eventually Tom and Michael both agreed to disagree. So they carried on with their evening. They offered Isa a drink, but she declined and stuck to orange juice.

‘Not wanting a repeat of last night?’ Michael chuckled.

‘It was more the headache this morning I’d like to avoid.’ She laughed.

Isa wasn’t sure why exactly, but she ended up on Michael’s lap. She had come back through after going to the kitchen and he just grabbed her as she passed by, making her squeak as he dragged her down onto his lap.

To start with she felt a little nervous being on his lap. But she soon relaxed as he circled his arms around her. She melted against his chest when he started to stroke her hair.

‘If I was a cat, I would be purring right now.’ Isa giggled.

Tom moved over on the sofa so he was closer to Michael and Isa. He grabbed her legs and pulled them over his lap. Isa felt giddy as he started rubbing his hands up and down her lower legs, under her jeans. While Michael continued stroking her hair.

‘Do you think you’re keen to give yourself to us? Let us be your Doms?’ Michael asked softly.

‘I… Yeah. I am definitely keen to give it a try. I think.’ Isa blushed.

‘You think?’ Tom asked.

‘Well. No, I am. It’s just a bit scary, in a way. I mean, there is two of you and one of me after all.’ She laughed.

‘True. But Tom isn’t as scary as he looks. Promise.’ Michael teased, making her laugh.

‘Yeah I can be a big teddy bear really.’ Tom chuckled.

‘I do trust you both already. I don’t know what it is, but I feel comfortable around you. Though I am nervous with just, the whole Dom/sub thing. It is new to me. Everything I like is just what I think I like, or fantasy. I don’t have experience, with more than just vanilla rubbish. I’ve never even been restrained or anything like that.’ Isa said honestly as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

‘We will be more than happy to be your firsts.’ Michael smiled.

‘As long as you’re both gentle with me. Don’t throw me into the deep end.’ Isa laughed.

‘Of course. We wouldn’t do anything to hurt or scare you. We will of course go over what you think your limits are. Set up some rules too.’ Tom said as he continued rubbing her legs.

‘It all sounds good.’ Isa nodded.

‘Don’t look so worried. We will take care of you.’ Michael assured her as he rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘I know.’ Isa smiled.

‘Is there anything you might be worried about? Want to get out in the open?’ Tom asked as he took her arm and pulled her over to sit on his lap, much to Michael’s annoyance.

‘Uhm. Not really.’

‘Not really? That usually means there _is_  something.’ Tom smiled as he put his hand to the back of her neck and stroked softly over her skin, slowly moving up to massage over her scalp every now and then.

She was putty in his hands.

‘I… I don’t really know how to say this. There is something. I’ve obviously only had a vanilla relationship, as I’ve said. But uhm. I’ve kind of always thought about… Well. You know what, it’s silly.’ Isa shook her head.

‘No, come on. You can tell us.’ Michael said softly.

‘Uhm. Well, I kind of… I am into the whole Daddy Dom, little dynamic. Well, I think I am. I mean, I enjoy just having fun without having to worry and I think I would love having someone to look after me. I like the idea of it because it sounds more affectionate and fun, than just a regular Dom/sub dynamic. I did research and while I don’t have an age, kind of thing. I just enjoy being able to be carefree, get excited over collecting beanie babies. Or going to the zoo. But I also like the thought of rules and boundaries… But I know, it’s different and probably not what use signed up for. It’s nothing important really. I mean, I can’ She was cut off as Tom put a finger over her lips.

‘Shh, Isabel. It’s alright. You can be whoever you want to be. Act as you want with us. You don’t need to hide yourself,  _any_  part of yourself from us.’ Tom said to her with a big smile.

‘And Tom is totally excited at the thought of you calling him Daddy.’ Michael said with a smirk.

Tom glared at Michael and Isa looked between them, confused.

‘Huh?’ She asked.

‘I kind of had a suspicion that you had little tendencies. I may be rather keen on being a Daddy Dom. But it’s not something I’ve ever pursued. Because it’s difficult enough finding the right sub, never mind little.’

‘What about you, Michael?’ Isa asked as she looked round to him.

‘Have to admit, it isn’t something I thought about before. But there is something rather exciting about the thought of being called Daddy. And I do love to nurture.’ He grinned.

‘I can’t believe this. Searching for a Dom for ages, then two come along, but not only Doms. Possible Daddy Doms.’ Isa laughed as she hid her face in against Tom’s chest.

‘What do you mean _possible_. Do you not think we are up to the task?’ Michael teased as he grabbed her feet on his lap and tickled her feet, made worse because of her socks she was wearing.

‘Aaaaah! Yes! You are!’ Isa screeched and tried to get away, but Tom held her in place and joined in with tickling her sides.

‘Nooooooo!’ She squealed and tried to wriggle away.

Tom and Michael laughed along with her, enjoying her laughter. They gave in eventually, but Tom kept his arms trapped around her so she couldn’t move anywhere.

‘Maybe I’m having second thoughts. You two are going to gang up on me.’ Isa said with a smirk.

‘I get the feeling you may like that.’ Michael said knowingly.

The blush on Isa’s cheeks was all the answer that the two men needed.


	5. Chapter 5

During the following week, Tom and Michael took Isa out on two more dates. One where they just went out for dinner. Then another on Thursday where they took her ice skating and then for lunch afterwards.

It was Friday afternoon and Isa was packing a small bag for the weekend. As the men had invited her round to Tom’s for the entire weekend. They were planning to go over rules and talk about hard limits. What they wanted and what Isa wanted.

To say she was nervous would be an understatement.

Part of her wasn’t sure about which pyjamas to take. One the one hand, she wanted to impress them, she thought as she held up a nice night gown. But on the other hand, they did say to be herself around them, she thought as she held her cute pyjamas.

So she took her phone out and messaged her friend, Sarah. She was the only person, aside from Tom and Michael now, that knew about her little side.

_I: Hey Sarah. You know that weekend I told you about this weekend? Well, I can’t decide what to pack. Pyjama wise… You know. x_

_S: Take both. Then you can decide at the time which you think will be suitable. But if they are willing to be Daddies. Then take your little Pyjamas. Be YOU! X_

_I: Thanks. I’m just so nervous. I don’t want to make a tit of myself. x_

_S: You will be fine. Don’t worry. Just relax and enjoy it. Then tell me ALL the details after. X_

  
‘How are we going to work it when we start getting intimate with Isa?’ Michael asked Tom as he straightened out his tie.

‘We don’t have a plan. Just go with the flow. There’s no point planning something like that out, when it could go any way.’ Tom said.

‘True. But who is going to be the first to actually  _penetrate_  her?’ Michael crossed his arms over his chest.

‘Well… Hmm. I don’t know. Perhaps we will have to toss a coin? We don’t want to argue on front of her.’ Tom suggested.

‘Alright. Let’s toss now, so we know.’ Michael took a coin out from his pocket and flipped it up in the air. He caught it in his hand and looked at Tom.

‘Heads.’ Tom said.

Michael pulled his hand away and it was tails. He grinned triumphantly.

‘Damn it.’ Tom hissed.

Tom and Michael had both decided to wear suits for their evening they had planned with Isa. They set up the table with lots of candles and rose petals scattered around the room. Michael dimmed the lights so it was a nice ambiance as Tom put on some soft music in the background. Then Tom went to the kitchen to make sure that dinner was nearly ready.

When Isa arrived, Tom showed her to one of the spare rooms to put her stuff. Though he did hope that she would be sleeping with him or Michael. Or both.

‘Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes. But first, we have something for you.’ Tom said excitedly as he took her to the living room where Michael was waiting.

They handed her a gift bag and she looked at them both with confusion. ‘It’s not even my birthday.’

‘Rule number one. We don’t need an excuse to give you gifts.’ Michael grinned.

Isa opened the bag and looked in. Her eyes widened and she let out a squeal of excitement as she pulled out a beanie baby. It was Butch the dog, the larger one.

‘I can’t believe it. Thank you _so_  much!’ She said as she hugged Michael tightly and kissed him on the cheek. Then she gave Tom a big hug too and kissed him on the cheek.

‘You’re welcome, little one.’ Tom smiled.

Isa blushed from the nickname and felt a warm, fuzzy feeling inside of her. That didn’t go unnoticed by Tom and Michael.

‘Come on, dinner is ready.’ Tom smiled as he took her hand.

Isa was surprised when she was led into the dining room and it was all romantic. The candles on the table and rose petals everywhere. She couldn’t stop smiling.

Tom had made a lovely dinner for the three of them.

‘Mmm. You know, I could get used to this.’ Michael teased.

‘It’s Isabel I am courting, not you.’ Tom said as he kicked Michael under the table. Isa just giggled.

 _‘Courting_? What are you, ancient?’

Tom rolled his eyes at Michael. Isa just stayed silent and bit her lower lip to stop herself from laughing again at their bickering.

After finishing dinner, the three of them went through to the living room for a comfortable seat. Michael smiled as Isa picked up Butch and sat down, between Tom and Michael, with him. She was feeling a little nervous as they were about to discuss rules.

‘We will go through this one by one, if there is anything you’re not sure about then just ask.’ Michael assured her as he covered her hand with his large one and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

‘Number one, as we said earlier is most definitely that we don’t have to have a reason to give you gifts and spoil you rotten.’ Tom smiled.

‘I guess I don’t have anything against that one.’ Isa blushed.

‘Two is simple enough. You do as you’re told and don’t disobey us. When we say it’s bed time, it’s bed time. When we say you’re not allowed to cum, god help you if you do. As your Daddies, we need respect and for you to listen to us.’ Tom said as he put his hand on her knee.

‘Ok.’ Isa nodded. Her cheeks heating up again.

Michael gave her the next rule. ‘Three, you are not allowed to touch yourself without permission. The same goes for orgasms. You need permission. What do you think of that?’

‘I’m sure I’ll cope with it.’ She laughed.

‘Four, even though we are in a three-way relationship it doesn’t mean that we want you with any other men. You are ours, and we are yours. No one else.’ Tom said in a slightly possessive tone.

‘Yeah, sharing with Tom is bad enough.’ Michael half joked.

‘Aww. So adding Ryan Reynolds to this mix is a no no?’ Isa joked as she looked between the men.

‘Definitely not.’ Tom growled and gave her knee a squeeze.

Michael continued on with the rules. ‘Five, you never pay for anything when we are with you. Or even _offer_  to. We weren’t going to put that as a rule, but you are rather insistent that you pay for stuff.’ Michael raised an eyebrow at her.

Isa hid her face into Butch. ‘I know. I’m sorry. It’s just, habit. I’m not used to having others paying and stuff.’ She said shyly.

‘You’re our baby girl now. We are the ones that provide for you.’ Tom said as he stroked her hair.

‘That will take a bit of getting used to.’ Isa said honestly.

‘Six, we want you to always be honest with us. If you are upset, scared, angry we want to know.’ Michael said.

‘Seven, no swear words are to ever come from those pretty lips of yours.’ Tom brushed his thumb over said lips, making her smile.

‘That might be a bit difficult.’ Isa laughed.

‘Eight, no skipping any meals. Unless you’re ill.’ Michael said.

‘Nine, we want you to message us when you are planning to go out. With friends or alone. Just so that we know where you are.’ Tom said and Isa nodded, happy with that rule too.

‘Do you have any yourself that you want to add? If we come across more in the future, then we will discuss and add. We will also write them all down, for all of us to remember.’ Michael grabbed a notepad to write them down so far.

‘Um. Don’t think there’s anything that I can think of.’ Isa shook her head.

They all spoke about their likes and dislikes. They were pretty much on the same page, in regards to what they wouldn’t do. Though Michael did say he quite enjoyed inflicting pain at times, when Isa said she wasn’t really into pain. But did often think about being spanked.

‘I think, if the aftercare is there, I’d be willing to try  _almost_  anything at least once.’ Was her response, which made both Michael and Tom happy to hear.

Their conversation kept on the road of what they were into and weren’t into. It soon heated up though and the men got rather touchy feely with Isa. But she didn’t mind that, at all. Especially the way they were both taking turns kissing her and roaming their hands all over her body. 

‘Would you like to take this to the bedroom?’ Tom asked over her lips while Michael was running his hand along her thigh.

‘Yes.’ Isa nodded shyly.

Tom and Michael stood up and both of them put their hand out for her. She took their hands and allowed them to pull her up to her feet, then leading her upstairs to Tom’s master bedroom.


End file.
